Dont Cry
by BlackSwordsWoman
Summary: A little songfic based on Guns&Roses song "Dont Cry" bout chikanes n himekos last moment together and their encounter later. yey review please no flames be gentle :3


Yhea! Just cuz i like writing songfics n cuz i love KnM here it is so on whit the story!!

Zafire blue eyes, met with amathyst eyes which were watering; slowly a single tear made its way down the blond girls cheek, the taller girl gently wiped it away with her thumb.

_Talk to me softly  
There's something in your eyes  
Don't hang your head in sorrow  
And please don't cry  
I know how you feel inside I've  
I've been there before_

_Something changin' inside you  
And don't you know_

The blond girl rested her head in the taller girls shoulder, who hug her very tightly.

- chikane-chan... – the blond girl whispered

- Hiemeko – the girl with zafire eyes answered

_Don't you cry tonight  
I still love you baby  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight  
_

i dont want to leave you chikane-chan – whispered himeko in chikanes shoulder

i dont want you to leave me, to be apart from me...but we cant be together now, we just have to wait – answered chikane trying to fight back tears

_Give me a whisper  
And give me a sigh  
Give me a kiss before you tell me goodbye  
Don't you take it so hard now  
And please don't take it so bad  
I'll still be thinking of you  
And the times we had, baby_

Himeko sob harder, she knew she and chikane would be together sometime, after all that was their karma, but still thinking of it was hard for her, she knew she will meet chikane again but in another lifetime, but still...

Chikane hold her dear himeko, wishing that she could stay like that forever, just the two of them holding, kissing, just the two of them.

_And don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight_

A strong wind began to blow, it was so strong that it was slowly pulling them apart.

himeko! – screamed chikane trying to hold himekos hand more tightly

chikane-chan!

Their hands were slipping away fast and chikane was being pulled by the wind

himeko, we will find each other i promise! – said chikane no longer holding back her tears as the wind became stronger and the noise it was making became stronger too – just find me!

i will search for you chikane-chan – yelled himeko looking for the last time those zafire blue ayes that were slowly fading away – i swear – whispered himeko

_And please remember that I never lied  
And please remember  
How I felt inside now honey  
You gotta make it your own way  
But you'll be alright now sugar  
You'll feel better tomorrow  
Come the morning light now baby  
_

Chikane slowly made her way up to the moon shrine, taking her time, when she reached the top of the stairs, she opened the door to the shrine and entered, the doors closed as soon as she step inside.

Chikane sat up in the wooden floor and silently observed how the earth began to go back to normal.

"we will find each other again himeko" thought chikane "but for now...wait for me...and please dont cry"

_And don't you cry tonight  
An don't you cry tonight  
An don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry tonight  
Baby maybe someday_

_Don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry  
Tonight_

Sometime later......

Himeko was crossing the street like she normaly did but then something, actually someone caught her eye.

Pircing zafire blue eyes, long midnight hair, porcelain skin and a kind and gentle smile.

you...i...think i know you – said himeko to the taller girl

intresting...i feel the same – said the girl – im Chikane

As soon as she heard the name of the girl himeko began to remember.

omg!! Chikane-chan! – yelled himeko in happines huging the taller girl

chikane remembered too, all the things they did in their past live, she remembered everything.

himeko? – asked chikane

yes chikane-chan...i finally found you!

Both girls hug and then very slowly they kissed, knowing that they have a lifetime to enjoy together.

The end

**Well thats it! Soooooooo**

**Tell me what u think of it. Sorry if theres any grammar or spelling mistakes -_-u**

**Soo yhea please review! I know u wanna... hehe**

**Blackswordswoman!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own kannazuki no miko, and as 4 the lyrics they belong 2 Guns & Roses the song is: "Dont Cry"**


End file.
